


Hunting the Elusive Bone Demon

by h0ld3n



Category: Adventure Time, Danny Phantom
Genre: Crossover, The Nasty Burger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Marceline takes Finn and Jake on one of her dad's business trips to a new weird dead world. I wonder who they'll meet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hunting the Elusive Bone Demon

Knocking at the door was what woke Finn up that morning. He was still groggy when he made  
his jumps down the ladders to get to the door. He was surprised to see Marceline, who floated  
right past him and into the house.

  
“Where’s Jake?” she asked nonchalantly floating through the treasure room to the ladder.

  
Finn yawned before he answered, “He’s upstairs.”

  
“Ok, get dressed, my dad is about to go on a business trip to one of the other deadworlds and  
he said I could bring you along. And it’s gonna be one sick adventure,” she called out from the  
other room.

  
Finn simply climbed up to his and Jake’s shared room and got dressed like Marceline said. He  
packed his bag including Joshua’s demon blood sword. Jake got up after much protesting and  
stretched down into the kitchen to make breakfast. It smelled good and Finn descended the  
ladder just in time to see Jake serving BMO and two empty plates some pancakes. Marcy was  
sucking some apples dry. When Finn approached the table she threw the one she just finished  
at him and it hit him on the face.

  
“Yes!” She cheered.

  
“Hooray! Marceline gets one point!” BMO danced around wildly in their seat, crumbling  
pancake and showering it over themself.

  
Finn chuckled and sat down to breakfast. As soon as it was done, they said goodbye to BMO  
and headed out the door with Marcy. She looked uncomfortable with the sun even though she was  
wearing long sleeves, long pants and a big hat.

  
“So where are we going?” Finn asked casually.

  
“Oh it’s a cool place called,” Marcy paused for emphasis, “the Ghost Zone!”

  
Finn laughed before he said “Neat!”

  
“The ghosts aren’t going to try and suck out our brains again right?” Jake questioned her  
nervously, “Also what if we get into a fight, you said vampires can’t beat ghosts.”

  
“Well, Finn has his demon blood sword and then you can provide backup with stretches,”  
Marcy seemed unphased, “Plus my dad could totally suck up their souls if they mess with us.”

  
“Oh rhombic!” Finn exclaimed rather casually.

  
“No, not rhombic, what are we even going there for?” Jake interrupted, ever the worrywart,  
“Your dad isn’t going to try and turn you into a chaotic monster again is he?”

  
“That’s another reason I’m bringing you guys along,” Marceline replies nonchalantly.

  
“C’mon Jake, this will be our third dead world we’ve been to,” Finn shoved him excitedly.  
Jake furrowed his brow and crossed his arms but relented, “Yeah that’s cool I guess.”

  
“Alright chill,” Marcy floated up and offered a hand to both of them.

  
Finn and Jake both grabbed on and Marcy does onward, flying straight to her home. She  
landed outside the cave where her dad waited.

  
“Ready to go babygirl?” He asked.

  
Marcy blushed before muttering her answer, “Yeah, whatever, dad. Let’s just go.”

  
Hunson Abadeer awkwardly walked back into the cave to a portal right by his daughters front  
door. Unlike the usual red nightosphere portal, this one was glowing green. Marcy put Finn and  
Jake down right next to it before floating into her house.

  
“Be right back, gotta grab my stuff,” she said.

  
Finn and Jake did not know what to say to Marceline’s dad so they just stood their awkwardly;  
he didn’t seem to mind because he was smiling intensely at them anyways. Marceline quickly  
came out of her house and landed to lock her door. She had a bag and her bass strapped to  
her back. She came back over and her dad jumped into the portal. She grabbed Finn and  
Jake’s hands before they jumped in after him.

  
At first, Finn didn’t know they had made it through the portal fully. Everything was just so green  
and weird. Hunson Abadeer rustled Marcy’s hair and bid them goodbye and Marcy quickly  
dragged them along by the hands away from him.

  
“Phew,” Marceline sighed, “I was worried he was gonna try to get me into ‘the family business’  
as he likes to call it.”

“Oh yeah, Marcy what’s his business trip about?” Finn asked, finding no real explanation for  
what business Hunson actually did.

  
“No idea,” she replied, blowing hair out of her face, “But I know we’re going to hunt a bone  
demon.”

“Woo!” Finn pumped his fist in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter. It almost got lost, but hopefully I will be able to recover and finish the second chapter soon.


End file.
